Shugo! Shugo! Chara
by theStrawberryFairy
Summary: We all love the cuteness that is Shugo Chara who doesn't love elementry kids :P however i wonder what the story would have been like if Amu and the other guardians started out as high school kids? well lets find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm theStrawberryFairy, and this is my first Shugo Chara fanfiction as well as my first EVER fanfiction. I'm pretty psyched! Anyway here's a bit more info on the story…. **

**Summary: Everyone at Seiyo High School thinks that stylish and super-cool Amy has it all. But nobody knows the real Amu, a shy girl who wishes she had the courage to truly be herself. Changing Amu's life is going to take a little magic! One morning, Amu finds a surprise in her bed: three strange little eggs. Each egg contains a Guardian Character; an angel-like being who can give her the power to be someone new. With the help of her Guardian Characters, Amu is about to discover her true self is more amazing than she ever dreamed... Basically this is Shugo Chara rewritten as if the characters where all older.  
**

**Age guide: **

**Amu – 16**

**Nadeshiko – 16**

**Nagi – 16 [All are when he joins]**

**Yaya – 15**

**Kukai – 16**

**Tadase - 16**

**Rima – 16**

**Kairi – 16**

**Utau – 17**

**Ikuto – 18**

**Ami – 6**

**Seiichiro - 13 **

**Author note: I don't own Shugo Chara peach pit does….I wish I did then I could steal Ikuto XDD**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early morning in Seiyo; kids of all ages were on their way to either one of the three school.

Those wearing Blue and red heading towards the youngest school; Seiyo Elementary the greens heading to the middle school; Seiyo Junior High School, Whilst those in black heading to the last school; Seiyo High school.

Laughter resounded from the children as they walked in small friendship groups down the hill towards the schools.

However in a small alleyway down the hill, two boys; wearing the traditional tartan green shorts and tie with white shirt and black blazer that told everyone they were from Seiyo's Junior high school, stood, hands on hips or arms folded, cornering a small boy, wearing the blue shorts and tie, also adorning glasses, of Seiyo's Elementary school, student who was cowering back in fear of the older boys.

"Hey! I heard you got your allowance yesterday." One of the boys snickered an evil smile on his face.

"Right?" his companion sniggered as the duo closed in the distance between themselves and the smaller boy.

"B-but I-I'm using it to b-buy M-mushi Champ..." The younger boy stuttered only to be cut off by one of the boys slamming his hand into the wall next to him.

"Just hand it over!" he yelled leaning in.

"Hey!" a female voice yelled causing the attention to go to her.

The Girl was wearing the Black uniform of Seiyo High School, however it was slightly personalised with red ribbons and a few belts around her waist. But what stood out the most was her shoulder length slightly layered pink hair. She stood her bag over one shoulder and a hand on her hip. "I can't get through" she simply stated as the boys continued to stare at her.

"Huh? Who are you?" the first boy asked as his friend stood behind him freaking out.

"Wait a minute…isn't that?" the friend exclaimed as sweat began to roll down his face as the thought dawned on him, he stuttered as he spoke "Amu Hinamori from Seiyo High!?"

"Hey isn't that the on who beat up the Sakura soccer team...that's her?" The first boy replied looking from the girl to his friend.

"Yeah, she's got a reputation at all the kanto area schools, I heard even the principals are afraid of her!" the sweating boy replied as he and his friend stared at the Pink haired girl who just stood there staring at them in disinterest.

"You're Amu Hinamori right, the most electrifying girl at Seiyo high!" the smaller boy exclaimed pushing his glasses back up his nose s he stared at the girl before him in awe.

"What's it to you? Where'd you hear a rumour like that?" Amu replied staring at the group of boys with little interest, but that alone got the older boys running down the street.

"I-I'm sorry!" one yelled while the other yelled "we'll never do it again" and with that they had vanished.

Amu just stood and watched after them a sweat mark on her cheek.

"What an admirable young lady" a elderly lady said from the street having witnessed the boys running away from Amu and the younger boy.

"Thank you for saving me! Can I have your autograph?" the boy asked Amu holding a pen and paper in his hands.

"Are you some kind of an idiot? Amu sighed staring down at the small boy. "You were in the way as well, be more careful next time."

With that she continued to walk out the alley way only to sigh when she was out of sight and look up at the bright blue sky.

"Here we go again" She muttered to herself as she kept walking.

* * *

**At Seiyo High School  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bells from Seiyo High resounded as break began for the students, who were standing around their classrooms chatting amongst themselves.

Amu sat by the class window and sighed as she listened distantly to the conversation four of her classmates were having.

"I saw her scare away some bullies threatening a little boy." One girl stated to her friends who all sighed in admiration

"Hinamori-san is great, just as I heard."

"Her character is so different from other girls its amazing"

"I know what you mean; it feels like she's too close for me to get close to her."

"And the way she wears her uniform is just so cool!"

"I heard her mother's a writer for a famous magazine and her fathers a super famous photographer!"

"Wow I envy her. everything about her is so cool!"

"I know! And I bet you she has an older boyfriend, he's probably a celebrity or an idol or maybe he's French!

The four girls squealed as more thoughts and rumours popped into the conversation. Amy just sighed and tuned out of the conversation turning to face the window.

"It's starting again, there spreading rumours like they know all about me." She thought to herself. _"The truth is my character is nothing like that…."  
_

* * *

**At Home**

Amu sat staring out into space, her dinner on the table as she and her family sat eating there dinner, twirling her fork in her fingers.

"Behind you…there is a guardian angel!" a loud, deep yet feminine voice boomed from TV screen, causing Amu to jump and face the TV, the Tomato that had been on her fork fell to the floor.

On the TV was a large fat lady with glasses and short brown hair, according to the writing in the corner of the screen it was 'Nobuko Saeki's Physic readings'[AN: I don't remember the name of the actual show XD Sorry ]

"Every person has a guardian angel protecting them" Nobuko-sensei continued

"Oh its that fake physic again, why do we always watch this?" Amu asked slightly embarrassed from jumping as she had.

"Nobuko Saeki-sensei is different Amu-chan. She's really real" Amu's Mother Midori Hinamori replied to her eldest daughter. "At work we've done a three feature article about her, she's famous with married women". Midori was small in frame and wore glasses, she works for 'Housewife's Wisdom Monthly magazine'.

Who cares about that? Look, look! Look at my masterpiece! It's a close up of Amu-chan on field day!" Tsugumu Hinamori replied in his childish voice as he waved his picture of Amu around in front of his wife.

"Ah Papa, I can't see Nobuko-sensei!" Midori replied in a equally childish voice.

"But Amu-chan looks!" Tsugumu whined as he continued to wave his picture around.

Amu sat there and sighed, eyes closed as she tried to eat her dinner. "A 'writer' and 'photographer' huh?" She smirked slightly.

"S-Scaredy- Ghost is scaredy." Amu's 6 year old sister Ami whimpered as she shook tears in her eyes.

"It's not Scaredy Ami, its scary" Midori corrected her younger daughter who suddenly flung herself onto her older sister's lap.

"Knock down ghosty, sis!" She yelled hugging Amu tightly.

"She's not a ghosty, she's human." Amu consoled the little girl.

"A ghost? No. A guardian angel is not scary. They're always beside you watching out for the real you." Nobuko-sensei's voice continued to flood from the TV, grasping Amu's attention. "They're your most trusted reassuring supporters."

"She's an idiot, just as I expected." Amu scoffed.

"Those who deny their existence will die…" Nobuko-sensei responded almost immediately.

Amu's eyes widened slightly and sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Strange, it was almost like she was talking to me" She thought to herself

"I am talking to you." Nobuko Sensei replied again almost immediately.

Amu's eyes widened in shock and suspense as she stared at the television screen before quickly standing up, the chair screeching as it slid along the wood floor, causing the whole room to go silent except for the TV that continued to play.

"Amu-chan what's wrong, are you done eating?" Midori asked her eldest daughter.

"A guardian angel is something that people rely on when they're struggling in life, I'm not gonna depend on that. Thank you for dinner." Amu stated, flicking her hair from her face as she walked out the dining area and towards the stairs up to her room.

Her family sat watching her for a moment before Midori and Tsugumu stared in awe at their oldest daughter, stars almost shining in there eyes as they exclaimed "So Cool!" whilst Ami sat there looking confused by the whole outburst.

* * *

**Amu's Room**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu Stood in her dark room her back to the door and sighed to herself.

"What the hell was that?" She spoke to herself quietly, confusion in her voice. "It was like she was talking to me, but that's stupid right? TV's don't talk to people…unless she really is physic, wait what am I saying this freaky stuff for? Great now I'm to paranoid to take a bath tonight."

She sighed as she flipped the light on and went over to her large fully bed, which she flopped down onto.

"Guardian Angel that helps you finds your real self eh? –sigh- that must be nice, to be honest I hate having to constantly be in that exterior character all the time."

_My exterior character has a life of its own, I transferred to this school 6 months ago everyone thinks I'm so cool, but I'm just a poor talker. I'm stubborn and I say a lot of cynical things, yet they think what I say is cool...and then there's my clothes, but what can I say to my mother when she brings home all this gothic Lolita clothes and looks so excited about me wearing them? But for once I'd like to wear girly dresses, I want to feel cute and be who I really am….no matter how old I am._

"But I can't be like that now; because that's not my true character." She thought to herself.

"A guardian angel is always beside you watching out for the real you" Nobuko's voice echoed in her head.

She quickly peaked over her shoulder the back shaking her head. "No way, is that true?"

_The real me…my true self…_

She closed her eyes and squeezed her hands together "if you really exist, I'm sorry I made fun of you. So guardian angel-sama please give me the courage to be reborn as the person I want to be…"

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 1, sorry no other characters are in yet, but they will be in the next chapter. I had to change the script in some places as I really don't know many 16 year olds that freak out as much as Amu does ^ ^; so I'm toning that down for now. Anyway, I know a lot hasn't happened yet but please read and review!**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys me again! Here's chapter 2 ^ ^ I'm really getting into this I can't wait till it gets to the stage where I have to start being creative and change the story line XD although I think I'm gonna have to with Nadeshiko and Nagi, they might actually end up being separate people, but we'll see :P I forgot to mention last time that all things in **_**italic**_** are Amu's thoughts in her point of view ^ ^ its just like in the manga :P **

**Anyway I don't own Shugo Chara, would love to but heck its never gonna happen :P **

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Amu awoke the next morning, everything seemed to be the same as always, the sun was shining and the birds were singing quite contently outside her house in the tree that sat in the front yard.

Yawning, she stretched as she sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes sleepily. Moving her legs around under the covers she froze suddenly, her eyebrows narrowed in confusion as she felt three hard objects lying in between her knees.

"What the…." She muttered pulling the covers back "Eggs?!" she screamed out leaping up so her legs were underneath her.

There sitting on the mattress were 3 brightly coloured eggs, a pink one with what seemed to be hearts circling around the middle, a blue one with spades around the middle and a green one with clovers dotted around the middle; Each of them acquiring the same tartan design.

"Where on earth did these come from? Did they come from me?" She asked herself as she stared in wonder at the mysterious coloured eggs before laughing at herself self consciously "Come on I know I wished to be reborn and all but this is a bit ridiculous…still"

She held out a hand and shakily touched one of the eggs only to gasp at the texture. "Oh…it's warm..? That must mean they're going to hatch soon, but into what?" She asked herself as she picked up the pink one.

Foot steps pounded towards her room and the door flew open to reveal Ami, still in her cute night dress.

"Sis, breakfast is ready!" she yelled into the room causing Amu to wince at the sudden amount of noise from her younger sibling.

"Ami not so loud okay?" she replied to Ami who gave a big nod and smiled widely at her sister before zooming back off to her room.

"Ah too much energy" Amu complained flopping backwards on her bed.

* * *

**Dining Room**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu sat at the dining table wearing a normal black school uniform with Ami sat next to her in the red Seiyo elementary uniform. Staring at her plate, sweat on her forehead as she debated whether she should eat the eggs on her plate after the previous events of the morning.

"Err, could this be considered as cannibalism?" she thought to herself as she swallowed.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Midori's voice broke through Amu's line of thought causing her to look up at her mother. "Don't you want eggs this morning?"

"Ah, um, well…Mum I…" Amu replied looking down again feeling slightly guilty.

"Huh, what's wrong Amu-chan?" Midori looked at her daughter her cup raised to her lips when her husband made his entrance into the room.

"Good morning my little sparrows!" Tsugumu yelled childishly as he sat down to the table to begin his breakfast.

"It's nothing don't worry." Amu replied stabbing her fork into a tomato and plopping it into her mouth her mind wondering back to the eggs currently sat on her bed wrapped in a blanket.

* * *

**At school**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu stood outside of her school and sighed as she stared up at the large building, it wasn't a plain school but compared to the Elementary school down the road, it looked out of place.

Student from both schools walking the same way towards their own schools, the High school students walking around Amu and through the gates, the odd person giggling and whispering as they passed her, while the rest of the children walked down the road to the elementary school only to be diverted by a teacher who was standing by a sign that read 'under construction' a large hole behind the sign.

Placing a hand on her bag she looked into the zip and saw the eggs still sat where she had placed them when she had left for school.

"Well I couldn't leave them at home, so I brought them with me" She thought to herself.

_Guardian angel-sama I said I wanted to be reborn but…_

"I never said anything about giving birth to eggs! I'm only 16 what would people say!" her thought continued as she began walking through the gates towards the school building.

"Oh Prince!" a girls voice squealed grabbing Amu's attention as she walked past.

"Look! Look over there!" the girls friend squealed as they grabbed each others hand in excitement.

"The Guardians of Seiyo High!" they both squealed in unison.

Looking over at the gate Amu saw two students, a boy and girl, walking in wearing the common black school uniform however they ha had a large pendant around there necks that was in the shape of the schools logo only with a capital 'K' and 'Q' engraved on top. [AN: slightly corny but capes REALLY wouldn't suit this uniform if you guys have any suggestions, please tell me]

The boy was tall and had shocking blue eyes and bright blonde hair; he was very handsome, having almost a girlish face that made him look younger than he probably was.

Whilst the girl had long purple hair held up in a elegant hair pin which was decorated with Sakura petals. She was surprising tall for a girl, but was very skinny and very pretty.

"Tadase Hotori-sama is so cool and good looking; no wonder he's in the Kings chair!" one of the girls exclaimed as she and her friends sighed dreamily as Amu just stood and stared at the two guardians still, however listening to the conversation.

"He's truly the prince of Seiyo, he's sweet, smart and he can do anything." The other girl replied to her friend, she looked over and saw Amu standing near them watching the Guardians also and gasped in delight. "Hinamori-san don't you think so too?"

Amu jumped suddenly as she heard her name mentioned, she looked over to the girls she had been listening to and realised they were staring at her.

"Who me? Well to be honest I think the idea of the schools "Guardians" is a little childish really, don't you?" she answered closing her eyes and looking away from the girls somewhat expecting them to reply heatedly at her instant dismissal, however.

"Your so mature Hinamori-san, so cool!"

"So cool and spicy!" the pair of them yelled in admiration of Amu.

_I guess I'd better explain, the 'Guardians' are a special group of students who represent the entire student body, well something like that anyway. It's comprised of four posts: The K chair, Q chair, J chair and the A chair. Once a year only four out all of the students are chosen. They protect us from the harsh school rules and all kinds of trouble, and keep our personal information safe. They are truly our Guardians! It does seem a bit confusing at first, it took me a while to get used to it, but it seems to work really well._

"Being a guardian must be a lot of responsibility but so much fun!" one of the girls stated as her friend nodded.

"I know what you mean, they get to come to school late and leave early as well, that's so awesome, and the fact that the teachers listen and are more with them, it must be nice." She nodded at her thoughts.

"And after school there's a tea party in the Green house out the back of the school that only the Guardians can attend" her friend piped in before they both squealed again.

"And they also get to wear those amazing pendants!!" they are so elegant looking!" they both yelled in unison again.

"Being a guardian must be a really special thing!"

"Just once I wish I could wear that pendant just once!"

"I have no interest in wearing one….and don't they get tired of doing that? They're slightly over powering" Amu thought to herself as she watched the girls with a sweat drop.

"I bet it would look great on you Hinamori-san!" the girls yelled turning the conversation back to Amu who blinked in surprise.

"Eh?" she questioned as the girls came in closer to her.

"Everybody says Hinamori-san's going to be the next Q Chair." They replied again.

"Geez not again." Amu thought as sweat appeared on her forehead again.

"I'm sorry. What everyone is saying, is totally wrong." A new voice replied causing attention to move to the owner of the voice who turned out to be a girl with shoulder length curly brown almost red hair and green eyes; she was slightly tall and quite pretty, and apparently very egotistical.

"I'm a superior student. I'm good looking and my family is in high standing and my father is top benefactor to this school. Of course, I, Saaya Yamabuki will be chosen" the girl continued, only for the girls Amu had been talking with to start clapping sarcastically at the end of her monologue both muttering 'yeah rights' under their breathes.

"Huh, do you think that matters, the guardians treat all students as equals."

"Yeah so Hinamori-san is a much better choice" both girls replied to a now shocked and angry Saaya.

"What!" she exclaimed at the statements made, only to stare at Amy who was standing away from them staring out to space not paying any attention to the argument.

"She irritates me, and she's only been at this school six months, just wait and see." Saaya thought to herself as she continued to stare at Amu.

Amu however was now staring at Tadase who was walking towards where she was standing, her heart started pounding loudly in her chest and she felt her cheeks start to burn slightly.

Oh prince…he's so cute…

"nice hair- he's so skinny he could snap in two…but I still don't like that pendant" Amu thought as she sighed.

I can't tell him! That such a plain girl with no character has a major crush on him. Never…

A movement in her bag caught her attention and she glanced down into the open zip and saw the pink egg twitch slightly.

"Huh?" She thought aloud before thinking "the eggs, did they just move?"

Tadase stopped suddenly and turned round to see Amu standing not even 10 ft away from him rummaging through her bag.

Amu suddenly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see someone she hadn't expected standing behind her.

"Excuse me..." Tadase's soft voice spoke to her as she blushed looking away "might you have."

"Huh?" Amu yelled staring at Tadase before realization hit and her outer character took over and with a swipe she smacked his hand away from her shoulder, ignoring the gasps from the students around them.

"don't touch me without my permission, Mr. K-boy." She replied before walking away, her bag now swung over her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry." Tadase responded softly as he watched her walk away some what surprised by her reaction.

Walking behind a pillar that held the school up Amu leant against it and closed her eyes sinking down to the floor, her head in her hand.

_I did it again, I'm such an idiot, what the hells the matter with me? I want him to talk to me then when he does I bite his head off he's never gonna talk to me again!_

Tadase just stood staring after Amu when the purple haired girl walked over to him.

"So does she have one?" She asked Tadase.

"Maybe so, I think she has an egg that's un-hatched." Tadase replied to the girl who stared at him in surprise before looking after Amu herself.

"That girl has a Character Egg?" she asked quietly.

* * *

**School Auditorium **  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome everybody, to our third semester guardian meeting. We'll start with the result of the survey of our uniforms…" Tadase spoke out from the stage that was in front of rows of seats filled with students from the school.

Amu sat towards in the middle of the rows, looking down at her hands that sat on her lap.

"Prince…up close he was so handsome and he smelled pretty good as well, weird huh? But I was pretty rude to him; I bet he hates me now" She thought guiltily as she listened to his speech.

"…Please raise your hand if you have an opinion." Tadase finished and paused waiting for any response.

"'I'm sorry about what I said' 'the fact is that I love you' that's what I want to say to him….I want to be honest." Amu thought.

"Then change you character!" a voice in her head resounded causing her to gasp and her eyes to widen. "From a not honest girl, to an honest girl; Character Change!!"

And with that the burette in her hair changed from a black cross to a pink heart and she was suddenly over come by courage and the will to be honest.

"YES!! I'M SORRY! I LOVE YOU PRINCE!" She yelled standing up suddenly, the rest of the student body gasping at the outburst, while Tadase just stared at her. The burette in her hair returned to normal as did her personality and embarrassment set in. "Eh…what did I…just say?" she asked herself out loud

_Was someone else's voice in my head just then? My body reacted involuntarily…_

The students in the hall began chattering amongst themselves about the sudden outburst.

Tadase merely closed his eyes and spoke into the microphone "We're in a meeting now. Please refrain from making statements that aren't related to the subject. And I have someone whom I love. I'm sorry."

Amu Stared at him in shock, hurt on her face as tears began to fill her eyes a blush on her cheeks

No way…!!

She suddenly grabbed her bag and ran out of the Auditorium ignoring the calls of wait from the people in the room.

* * *

**Out of the school**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu kept running until she had left the school, still blushing slightly tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong with me? My mouth is talking all on its own, that's not my character to say that! I said such stupid things in front of everyone and he said that….I'm so embarrassed if I had a hole to crawl into I'd jump in it and hide…"

She thought as she ran past the construction sign and kept going until….she didn't feel anything beneath her feet.

Looking down she gasped. "A crap, that's not what I meant!" she yelled as she fell down a hole with a thud.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 2, ehehe I stopped just before Ikuto came in T_T what a bad person I am, well we got a bit further this time! I hope I'm making the characters seem slightly older…I'm trying to…but I haven't been 16 for a while now XD so I can't remember much :P Anyway please read and review and chapter 3 should be up in a day or so!**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again, it's me again! First of all thank you to those who have reviewed…even though one of them was my sister… It was still nice to receive one ^ ^ I'll just take the next section to reply if that's ok ^ ^. Yes it is like the original story as this is meant the be the same story just set a few years later….does that make sense? Like the same things will happen the characters are just older to start with. However I will be making changes as there are parts in the manga that I would like to be different so hence forth they shall be XD and I'm sorry but Amuto is pure win so this story will be mainly Amuto however not till later chapters as I'm still setting the story up to go. Please support me!**

**Shugo Chara does no belong to me in any shape or form, except the manga volume's I own which I paid for fair and square **

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking down she gasped. "A crap, that's not what I meant!" she yelled as she fell down a hole with a thud.

"When I said crawl into a hole this is not what I had in mind" she sighed in frustration as rubbed her lower back as she looked up out of the hole.

"And yet the landing was pretty soft…"

Looking down she noticed she was sitting on something or, after closer inspection, someone's lap, directing her eyes up wards she was meet by deep blue eyes and dark blue hair. It was, almost to her horror, a boy, her eyes widened as she stared at him in shock. He seemed pretty tall and was very good looking, as well as wearing a similar style uniform to her own as she subconsciously noted on her 30 second character profile on him.

The boy stared at her appearing slightly surprised also, as well as some what annoyed and disorientated. Had she hurt him?

"Who are you?" he asked her with a sigh rubbing his eye with his hand. "I was right in the middle of a nice dream"

"What on earth were you doing sleeping down here for anyway?" she asked him and he stopped rubbing his eye and stared at her for a moment or two before smirking at her.

"I smell fresh eggs, you have a Character egg." He stated leaning towards her to which she leaned away from him.

"Eh?" she muttered in confusion blushing slightly, but caught herself and turned away from him "And you smell like fish, don't breath on me"

Standing up she dusted herself over before staring up the hole again sighing "Great how do I get out of here?"

"Aww that was rude, but no matter I'll just take…" the boy pouted appearing behind her wrapping his arm around her small waist and into her bag taking hold of the pink egg. "…your egg" he smirked as she squirmed in his hold.

"Hey do you mind, I'm a girl you know idiot!" she yelled at him pulling away quickly

"Oh I know" he interrupted with a smirk as he looked her over again.

"You Pervert! Just give me back my egg!" she yelled diving for her egg in his hand.

A beeping sound accompanied with the sound of a engine got their attention and they both looked up to see a large machine reversing towards the hole lowering a large pile of dirt.

"We'll be buried alive!" Amu yelled in panic as dirt began to fall down the hole.

"Amu-chan don't worry everything will be fine!" the same voice from before echoed in her head just as the pink egg in the boys hand began to glow and with a small crack, it burst open.

Inside was a little girl with pompoms, wearing a white cheerleading dress and trainers. She had dark pink hair which was in a pony tail a visor with a heart burette in her hair.

Amu stood staring at the small pixie sized girl who floated in the air above her before she zoomed over to Amu waving her little pompoms frantically.

"Amu-chan don't just stand there we gotta get moving!" She yelled at Amu who stepped back slightly confused by the small girl's yelling. "We're gonna fly!"

"Eh?" Was all she could say in response "Fly?"

"Character change from a girl you can't fly to a girl who can!" The little pinkette yelled circling in the air around Amu waving her pompom's "Hop! Step!"

Amu's hair burette changed to a heart as small pink wings appeared on her wrists and ankles "JUMP!"

Amu was suddenly lifted off the ground and she zoomed out of the hole and high up into the air.

"What the hell!" Amu yelled as she held her skirt down, still flying up into the air. "What's happening and why the hell am I flying?!"

"Is that the thanks I get for saving your life!" the pixie girl yelled in annoyance catching Amu's attention.

"Who are you or in fact what are you?! Amu asked as she stopped rising into the air and remained floating.

"What do you think I am? I'm Ran you're Guardian Angel or should I say Guardian Character!" the pixie now known as Ran yelled posing in front of Amu.

"Guardian Character?" She asked staring at Ran.

"Very interesting, but I still smell eggs." A voice interrupted them. Amu turned to see the boy from before standing on top of a large phone mast that was near eye level to her.

"You again and what's with the cat ears?!" Amu yelled at the boy Ran flying next to her ear.

"Be careful Amu-chan, he's after your Eggs." She whispered to Amu.

"What now Ikuto, Should we character transform?" A new voice asked as a small cat like Chara sat on the boys, Ikuto's, Shoulder.

"No need, her skills are poor." Ikuto replied staring at Amu. "So your names Amu, I'd watch where I was standing if I were you, that's a live wire your standing on."

"Live… wire?" Amu looked down and sure enough she was standing on one of the wires leading from the telephone mast Ikuto was standing on. She gasped slightly only to wobble and begin to topple backwards off the wire, screaming she closed her eyes as she began to fall.

A hand shot forwards and grabbed onto her own pulling her forwards, she opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Ikuto, her golden eyes staring into his own.

"Your and interesting girl." He smirked at her leaning closer to her face.

She blushed and closed her eyes at his closeness, hearing a crackle she opened her eyes only to be catapulted off the wire when the box on the mast suddenly sparked and exploded.

"Amu-chan!" Ran's voice yelled to her as she watched Amu fall to the ground.

"Gothcha" a familiar soft voice said as Amu landed in there arms.

Opening her eyes again she came face to face with Tadase, staring at him he smiled down at her before looking up away from her.

"Tadase-kun…you saved me" She thought to herself as she continued to stare at him, he was still in school uniform meaning he must have followed her, but in his hand was a staff like the ones seen in a fairy tale, and on his head a small crown.

A movement caught her eye and she looked behind Tadase to see another small Chara floating behind him wearing a large red cape and a crown identical to the one on Tadase's head.

"It's against he rules to attack a newborn! Thieving feline!" Tadase's normally soft voice yelled towards Ikuto who had landed about 10ft away from the two of them.

Amu awoke from her stupor and watched as the two boys stared at each other, one serious the other wearing a smirk a tail waving behind him.

"What on earth is going on…" Amu thought to herself as the staring continued.

* * *

**Whoot Chapter 3 done! I finally got Ikuto in there!! Yay!! Frt. I am a major Amuto fan :P so this story will more than likely end up that way ^ ^; gomen ne Tadamu fans! But I will have a few aspects of that thrown in here, here and there. Again please R&R**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
